cradledatacorefandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of Galactic Events
This is the Timeline of Galactic Events that stretched over the period of the creation of the first interstellar nations of the Known Galaxy to the present day. The Galactic Standard Calender is used. Early Interstellar Era 0000's 122 - Norb Network. Reunion War begins. 237 - Norb Network. Reunion War ends, results in establishment of Reunion Protocol. 1000's 1870 - Amalah. Amalah create FTL drive. ~1990 – Zehir. The Zehir exterminate the giant snakes of Khetib after a war that raged for thousands of years. 2000's ~2000 – Zehir. Nation of the Zehir create FTL drive. ~2010 – Zehir. Colonisation of the rest of the Khetibat system by the zehir. 2090 – Zehir. Hakim II, the God-King of the zehir, abdicates his throne in order to pursue a life of poetry and observation. The next God-King, Hakim III, is crowned later that year. 2103 – Zehir. The New Frontiers, a Sandsplitter-class dreadnought, suffers a severe FTL drive malfunction, causing its hull to be ripped apart; there were no survivors. The then-Sheikh of the Far Traveller clan died in the explosion. The Zehir cease building larger ships. 2150 - Kuhneebo Conglomerate. Corrilian War begins, starting bloodiest conflict in Kongolese history. 2197 - Kuhneebo Conglomerate. Corrilian War ends. 2233 - ' Kuhneebo Conglomerate and Xon Meda Society make first contact, Dairy Wars start. '''2261 - ' Kuhneebo Conglomerate discovers Earth, opens up trade relationships. They begin trading mythril and mythril technologies obtained from the knotarians for Earth animals, plants, and dairy products. '''2270 - Earth. Humans create FTL drive. 2281 - Sarken. Sarken create FTL drive. 2316 - Earth. Exodus I. First great migratory period of humans leaving Earth. 2362 - Centauri - Centauri Empire established. 2415 - Earth. Earth Sphere Wars begin. Exodus II. Second great migratory period of humans leaving Earth. 2430 - Sarken. Sarken Confederacy established. 2470 - Sarken. '''Sarken uplift the volun. '''2497 - Sarken. The Sarken Confederacy defeats the Kakkon Hive and integrates them. Sarken Confederacy becomes the Sarken Hegemony. 2540 - Verandi. Verandi Commonwealth established. 2579 - Earth. Earth Sphere Wars end. Total Earth Union established. 2594 - Centauri. Centauri Empire reorganized into Centauri Confederacy. 2633 - Earth. Total Earth Union reorganized into Earth Federation. 2636 - United Stars. United Stars of the Snalian People established. 2640 - Sarken. The Volun Uprising. The volun break away from the Sarken Hegemony and the Legacy of Delor is founded. 2641 - Siria. The sirians are uplifted and subjugated by an unknown alien race, which gifts them with technology, including FTL. 80 years of preparation begin. 2667- Ashkathi. The Day of Ascension. A probe from an unknown power crashes onto the Ashkathi homeworld of Larine. Warring States Era Mid 2000's 2685 - International. Earth Federation and Centauri Confederacy go to war. 100 Years War begins. 2721 - International. The Uplifters, using the Sirians as a vassal army, begins an aggressive military campaign of expansion. The Uplifter Wars begin. 2773 – International. Zehir mistakenly destroy the Snailian Grand Temple and misinterpret Snalian demands for compensation. Zehir-Snailian War begins. 2779 - Bureaucracy. Official Founding Date of the Bureaucracy. 2787 - International. The Zehir-Snailian war ends. Hakim III mysteriously disappears. The Regency of Grand Marshal Attallah begins. 2786 - International. 100 Years War ends. 2788 - International. The unknown alien race controlling the Sirian vassal army disappears. The vassal army withdraws hastily from all fronts. Uplifter Wars end. Dark Age 2788 - 2821 - International. Galaxy is suddenly engulfed in political and environmental turmoil of unknown origin and causation. Dairy Wars end. Galactic Dark Age begins. * Earth Federation collapses. * Centauri Confederacy collapses. * Verandi Commonwealth collapses. * Mugsoon Kingdom collapses. * Knotarian Republic collapses. * Greater Shawnontig collapses. * Xon Meda Society collapses * United Stars collapses. * Republic of Aranseur collapses. * New Chonria collapses. * Human colonists land on Akanda . * Zehir Nation collapses * Sirians splinter into competing warlord factions. Warring Kingdoms Period begins. * The Sarken Hegemony nearly splinters. The Dzäwenid and Jiptohr break away from the Hegemony. 2821 - International. Dark Ages end. Records of previous three decades are difficult to comprehend. * Kaladian Empire established. Intermediate Age Late 2000's 2822 - International * Verandi Empire established. The Reconquista, the reclaiming of Verandi territory gone rogue, begins. * Kingdom of Knotar established. * Flare in the North begins. 2824 - International * Jihptor Empire established. * He-Tai Nation established. 2826 - Bureaucracy. FTL Flight Achieved. 2831 - Bureaucracy. First Encounter War with the Czypnid. 2832 - United Stars United Stars reestablished. 2835 - International Flare in the North ends. 2837 - Verandi Reconquista ends. Pirate War begins. Verandi occupies and subsequently annexes former Centauri stars on the grounds of eliminating pirate threat. 2838 - International Verandi and Kaladia both claim same star systems and fighting breaks out. First Verandi-Kaladian War breaks out. 2839 - Bureaucracy. Last Major Czypnid State surrenders, this is recognized as the date of full integration of the Czypnid into the Bureaucracy. 2842 - International First Verandi-Kaldian War ends. * Confederate Principalities established, First War of Confederate Aggression begins. 2873 - International Verandi invades Kaladia-allied Yokolit , Kaladia declares war. Second Verandi-Kaldean War begins. 2881 - International Treaty of Yokolit. Verandi abandons claims to Yokolit and surrounding systems. Second Verandi-Kaladian War ends. 2920 - Siria Siao Ebei embarks on conquest of warlord held territory. Unification War begins. 2925 - Siria Unification War ends. Sirian Union established. Siao Ebei assumes mantle of Chairwoman. 2929 - International Siria invades Verandi star system, St. Anne. St. Anne War begins. 2931 - International Treaty of 2931 signed. Siria abandons claim to St. Anne system and withdraws. St. Anne War ends. 2974 – Zehir Hakim III's son, Hakim IV, comes of age. Grand Marshal Attallah refuses to step down and is promptly assassinated by the Royal Guard. Hakim IV is crowned as God-King. 3000's 3004 - International. Kaladia attempts to annex Earth. Verandi declares war. Third Verandi-Kaladian War begins. 3012 - International. Koljung Massacre. Tensions over colony rights on the planet Koljung lead to He-Tai settlers attacking and killing all Amalah colonist in a recently established town. 3013 - International. Amalah and He-Tai relations deteriorate over further colony disputes and arms race begins. * International. Amalah declares war on He-Tai. Koljung War begins. 3013 -''' Mythril Upheaval '''3021 - International. Goon-Tun Treaty is signed. Amalah give up claim to Koljung. Koljung War ends. * Third Verandi-Kaladian War ends. 3040 - International. Amalah accuses He-Tai of violating Goon-Tun Treaty. Second Koljung War begins. 3046 - International. Amalah driven away from Koljung. Second Koljung War ends. 3055 - Izera. Akandan Republic overthrown. Dictatorship led by Nijar Szera established. 3070 - Ashkathi. The Ashkathi satellite base, Point Grace, is put into orbit around Larine. 3101 - International. United Stars and Knotar clash over uninhabited trading point. Far Space War begins. Contemporary 3100's 3103 - United Stars. United Stars develops improved FTL engine cable of staying in FTL space longer than before. Technology is soon copied by other nations. 3105 - International. Far Space War ends. 3106 - Knotar. Anger over conduct of the Far Space War and other internal problems prompts a military coup that deposes King Raunt. 3107 - International. '''Coup authorities in Knotar nationalized Verandi and US assets, prompting them to declare war. Knotar War begins. '''3112 - International. Verandi and US restore old monarchy to Knotar. Knotar War ends 3121 - International. Border controversy leads to Verandi invading and attempting to annex several disputed star systems from Siria. Six Year War begins. 3127 - International. Verandi is defeated and renounces all claims to disputed territory. Six Year War ends. 3130 - International. '''Sirian Union and Amalah officially begin environmental renewal efforts in systems devastated during the Uplifter Wars. '''3145 - Izera. Izeran Empire officially founded. 3165 - Izera. Izeran explorers make first contact with the Kaladian Empire. * FMS. Free Minds Society established. 3167 - International Technocrat War begins. 3168 - International Sirian vessels destroy Norb fleet in Einnja Encounter. 3171 - International Technocrat War ends, Norb Network terminates all human cybernetics research. 3185 - Izera. Izeran explorers encounter a joint Norb-Verandi expedition. 3200's 3226 - Ashkathi. Ashkathi create FTL drive. 3250 - Ashkathi. Ashkathi Union officially founded. 3254 - International. 'Chairwoman Ezkeo Sazirronn embarks on a goodwill tour of Verandi space to build up support for a Sirian-Verandi treaty. '''3255 - International. 'Verandi Empire and Sirian Union sign the Treaty of St. Anne, which paves the way for a normalisation of Sirian-Verandi relations. '''3256 -International. King Carthec of Verandi is killed in mysterious circumstances. Verandi blames Kaladia and declares War. Fourth Verandi-Kaladia War begins. 3258 - International. Sirians establish a joint rescue force with Verandi for distant colonies. 3274 - International. Luna Treaty is accepted by warring states. Fourth Verandi-Kaladian War ends. 3277 - International. Dispute between the FMS and Verandi over trading rights leads to invasion of FMS by Imperial Verandi Fleet. He-Tai send fleet to repel Verandi. War in Heiwa begins. 3278 - International. Verandi fleet defeated by He-Tai. War in Heiwa ends. 3300's 3316 - International. Border skirmishes erupt into war. Fifth Verandi-Kaladian War begins. 3320 - International. Sarken Hegemony and Legacy of Delor invade the Triple Alliance. 3321 - International. Second Luna Treaty is signed. Fifth Verandi-Kaladian War ends. 3347 - Earth. Earth is declared a Permanently Neutral Zone by the great powers. * FMS. FMS establishes first lunar colony. 3356 - International. '''Savages of Jotun attack Sirian border system, mistaking it for the Sirian home system. Sirian-Nisi War begins. * The Nisi surrender unconditionally and sign the White Stars Agreement. Sirian-Nisi War ends. 3400's '''3413 - Bureaucracy. Assimilation of the Gzydeotmid into the Bureaucracy. 3414 - Independent Commonwealth. Independent Commonwealth established. 3432 - Ashkathi. Space pirates attack the Ashkathi base of Point Grace. The Point Grace Incursion occurs. The Brothers of Larine are founded by High Minister Toth and the pirates retreat. 3455 - International. Izeran-United Stars/Triple Alliance Border Skirmishes begin. 3475 - International. Izera-U.S./T.A. border disputes resolved. 3485 - International. ''' Sirian-Izeran Non-Aggression Pact signed. '''3495 - International. Joint military exercises between the Sirians and the Izerans begin, culminating in GALAXY '95, a major exercise. 3500's 3510 - Verandi. Upon settling the planet Yugamon, the native Rhizon Collective destroys the colony. The Verandi Empire retaliate and the Battle of Yugamon begins. The battle ends with a Verandi victory and the Verandi Empire occupies Rhizon space. 3514 - International Territory dispute between the Bureaucracy and Jiptohr devolves into open conflict. Bureau-Jiptohr War begins. 3515 - International. Bureau-Jiptor War ends with Jiptohr taking hold of all disputed territory. 3520 - Verandi. Clone workers rebel against Verandi owners. Emancipation War begins. 3521 - International. Siria and Rakasha go to war. Essllean War begins. 3523 - International. Essllean War ends. * Verandi. Treaty of Borcatta signed. Emancipation War ends. The Levant is established 3524 - International. Galactic Aerospace Authority founded by the Sirian Union, Verandi, Izera, and the Kuhneebo Conglomerate. 3530 - Kaladian Empire. Secession crisis leads to full blown revolution. Freedom War begins. 3532 - International. Galactic Nations established, headquartered in Tranquility. The Norb Network, Siria, Verandi, United Stars, and Izera are founding members. * The Confederate Principalities, He-Tai, and Triple Alliance join later that year. 3533 - International. The Levant, Savages, Jiptohr, Amalah, Independent Commonwealth, and Zehir join the Galactic Nations. The Ashkathi Union becomes a non-member observer state of the Galactic Nations. 3534 - International. Rakasha and Knotar join the Galactic Nations. 3537 - International. Verandi declares war on Kaladia. 3540 - Kaladian Empire. Kaladian Empire is overthrown by rebels. Freedom War ends. Solar Republic is established. 3541 - International. The Solar Republic joins the Galactic Nations. 3543 - International. The Izeran-Sirian Mutual Defence Treaty is signed by the Sirian Union and Izera. 3544 - International. The Sarken Hegemony joins the Galactic Nations. 3545 - International. The Rhizon Collective joins the Galactic Nations. *'International'. The Galactic Swordplay Tournament is founded, Marianna Kesyk is the first-ever winner. 3554 - International. The Free Minds Society and Bolaemia join the Galactic Nations, and the Ashkathi Union transitions from being an observer state to an official member of the GN. 3555 - Present Day *'International.' The Black Phalanx attack the Galactic Nations base of Tranquliity. *'Ashkathi.' The Brotherhood of Larine is founded. *'Norb Network: The Notorious P.I.G. releases sixth studio album, ''Boarn Free.''' Category:Timeline